The Dark Salamander
by Midnite93
Summary: END has been sealed by Igneel or was he? What if the entity within awakens inside Natsu during a battle and causes changes? How will it affect the people around him? How will it change the dynamics of Fairy Tail and its enemies? Only time will tell... Darker Natsu! Extremely powerful Natsu!
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Salamander**

**A/N: Igneel may have sealed END 400 years ago but what if Natsu grew stronger over the years causing the seal to weaken unknowingly changing Natsu? A fateful battle with an unknown enemy causes the entity to awaken and cause things to change for Natsu. How will it change the dynamics of Fairy Tail and his enemies? Darker Natsu! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Fairy Tail except the OC's everything else related to it belongs to Hiro Mashima. Characters are OOC so you have been warned.**

A pink haired, onyx eyed boy was doing a set of push ups in a wide open area surrounded by grass and trees. It has been a day since the defeat of Deliora and the people of Galuna Island were celebrating with gusto. The pink haired muscular youth was named Natsu Dragneel and the noticeable aspect of him was his white scaly scarf which was a gift given to him by his foster father Igneel.

His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist and black open-toed sandals. He wanted to get some training after battling Deliora despite the fact the fact the demon nearly met its demise through a spell called iced shell.

He threw his outfit aside and continued to do his reps and sit ups while the denizens of Galuna Island celebrated "Eight hundred, Eight hundred and one. Eight hundred and two..."

Suddenly, Natsu's ears began to perk up on listening to a melodious voice. He ignored it assuming it was some random girl singing a sweet song. A few moments later, the singing got really loud making Natsu growl with irritation.

"Why is her voice so melodious? I would not mind it but she is disturbing my training. I guess I shall find out who or what it is. Something does not feel right with this voice." Said Natsu with a sigh.

000000000000000000000000000

Natsu began to look for the person's voice where he reached the shore of the sea and saw multitude of rotten and mutilated corpses of around a dozen civilians.

"So, I have finally found some of the people who went missing in Galuna Island. It has nothing to do with them turning into demons during full moon." Thought Natsu with a rare show of seriousness.

A weak voice whispered "Don't listen to the voice. The song is that of a siren."

Natsu heard the voice and look towards a dishevelled looking man who was weakly lying on the ground and rushed towards him "Yoo-hoo.. Are you all right old man?"

The old man said while coughing "Barely, that creature who sings is a siren who lives underwater. Sirens are creatures who use their voice to lure sailors and any person who is unfortunate to hear it becomes a victim of her whims. So many people have killed themselves trying to search for her voice."

Natsu sighs "How can she be evil if she has such a beautiful voice?"

The old man protested "Don't be fooled by it… She is trying to lure you inside the ocean. She even comes out of the ocean to kill us and feed on humans."

"That creature is truly sick indeed… I will have to put her in her place. Yosh! I am all fired up." Yelled Natsu while his fists began to release flames.

"She is here... Run away while you can boy. I fear you are no match for her." Said the old man who coughed and wheezed.

Before the old man could say any more. A green beam of magic hit him and he began to scream while his mutilated body began to disintegrate and was reduced into a pile of bones.

"Nooooo… Whoever did that is going to pay!" shouted Natsu in anger.

"It is indeed my handiwork never truly appreciated." said a giggling voice and Natsu turned towards the sea and saw a glowing figure floating out of the water.

The glowing figure slowly reached near where Natsu stood and the light vanished. The creature was partially a fair skinned woman with a characteristics of a demonic bird. She had brown hair which reached to the middle of her back. Her body was covered with feathers and had two wings behind her back. Her beauty was more than enough to bewitch most of her victims before she disposed them off.

Natsu usually goofy and carefree nature was kept aside as he sensed the vile magic coming from her "Your days of murdering innocents are over… It is time someone puts you in your place."

"So, you are the great salamander I heard so much about… You wish to challenge me? Before you join the old man in the afterlife … Allow me to introduce myself." said the siren with a smirk.

"Shut up! FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" roared Natsu as he let out a steam of fire from his mouth and it hurtled towards the surprised siren who was enveloped in the bout of flames.

Natsu let go of the burst of fire and laughed as he looked at the burning spot where the siren last stood "That should do the trick!"

Natsu started to walk then suddenly he felt a change in the air and saw his move being deflected by the siren.

"How rude it is to attack me when I was just about to introduce myself. Nobody messes with Zaina and lives to tell the tale." growled the siren.

Natsu growled unknowingly causing his eyes to go crimson "I do not care who you are…. Right now you are pissing me off with your presence so begone or I will burn you to ashes and scatter you to the wind!"

Zaina burst into laughter and smirked "Fool! You think your petty threats are going to make me cower. I will give you that... Your move was pretty good but let me show you how to properly do the roar!"

Natsu grins with a childish glee smacking his fists into flames while creating a red magic circle "Yosh! I am all fired up."

The siren opened her mouth and released a loud supersonic scream which caught Natsu off guard and caused the terrain to crumble Natsu was caught unawares over the scream which caused his eardrums to nearly explode. He was thrown far away owing to the force of her scream and crashed towards the nearby tree and fell down like a heap of cards.

The siren then released her wings and flew towards the fallen Natsu who slowly tried to stand up and took the support of the nearby tree. Natsu suddenly spat a glob of blood and held his sides and she stood right in front of him.

"So much for the great Salamander… I am going to finish you off." taunted the Siren and she opened her mouth.

Before Natsu could do anything she released a supersonic scream which began to make Natsu bleed even more. He held his throbbing head and closed his ears while his nose began to bleed. Unknown to the siren, an entity inside Natsu opened its crimson eyes and saw a seal began to weaken. The entity began to laugh releasing a large amount of demonic energy causing ripples in the air.

Suddenly, a huge magical explosion occurred where Natsu stood and the siren was thrown far away and fell down into a crumpled heap. Zaina coughed and looked up at a red glowing figure coming towards her.

"You had your fun…. Now it is my turn." The cold voice whispered.

Suddenly a massive force-field hit her and it began to shred her apart tearing her skin, severing her wings and making her wail in agony.

"Hurts doesn't it? When you killed so many people… did you ever know how they felt?" the cold voice snarled.

"Who are you?" Zaina shouted desperately.

"I will show you." Said the voice.

The red glow vanished and the figure turned out to be Natsu. There were certain differences in his features though. His usual onyx eyes were glowing crimson, he was taller and more muscular with a slightly darker skin and his pink hair was longer and wilder. And his attire was almost shredded due to the siren's screams so his upper torso was nearly exposed.

"You? It... Can't be…" Zaina whispered weakly but Natsu caught her by the neck nearly strangling her.

"I am done playing with you now…." He stabbed her heart with his other hand while holding her neck making her cough out lot of blood.

"Sleep!" whispered Natsu coldly and a reddish beam was released from his other hand engulfing her and burning her into a crisp.

After finishing his handwork and burning her into ashes, Natsu relaxed his shoulders and sighs and his crimson eyes turned back into onyx "I over did it a bit."

He looked around and half the trees were uprooted and cluttered the surrounding forest.

"Natsu…. Where are you?" cried a female voice and Natsu turned and saw a woman clad in an armor approaching him.

Her name was Erza Scarlet. She is a young woman with long scarlet hair which reached till her waist and her eyes were brown. Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm.

"Yo Erza… I was just typing up some loose ends." said Natsu with a smirk.

Erza did not say anything looking at the destroyed forest and then looking at a hulking figure of Natsu and saw that he looked a bit different and much taller.

"Natsu… What happened to you?" asked Erza with her eyes narrowed.

"Let us say puberty has struck me early and I got myself some noticeable changes." Said Natsu with a fanged grin.

Erza would have gone into a tirade but noticed something different about Natsu and did not reprimand him on destroying anything like she always does. She decided against asking questions and thought she would ask him when they get back to the guild.

"We need to talk Natsu and I have a lot of questions for you. But for now let's go back since everyone was worried about you." said Erza with a frown and Natsu nodded.

They went back to the village where a group of villagers were celebrating Fairy Tail's victory over a demon called Deliora thus saving the lives of many.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, far away from Ishgar there was another continent in the west called Alakitasia. There was a huge empire called Alvarez. It lies towards the west across a vast ocean that traveling there by boat would take about ten days to reach.

Inside the private chambers, the emperor was sitting peacefully in his sofa sipping some wine. The emperor was none other than Zeref, the most powerful black mage. Despite being over 400 years, he was a young man in his twenties. His outfit consisted of a black and white clothing of royalty. He wears high-collared red and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. He has shown himself as the man of the people as the Emperor of Alvarez and displays good will and friendliness towards his generals and subjects, which is also reflected in their opinion of him sincerely cheering and welcoming him as he returns to the capital after a long absence due to different reasons.

Suddenly, he felt a huge magical surge from far away and Zeref raised his eyebrows in surprise and thought "So, you have awoken END…. I guess it has to be you in the end who will be facing me. I guess you and Natsu are one and the same now."

Zeref remembered his brother fondly and smiled "I can't wait to see how much you have grown Natsu!"

His thoughts were interrupted when one of his servants came inside his chambers "Your Majesty, the Spriggan 12 have arrived at Alvarez and are waiting for you at the court."

"I see this is a surprise… I shall meet them at the royal court." Said Zeref thoughtfully.

The servant nods and bows and leaves the chamber and Zeref sighs "It's never easy being a king!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Tartaros guild was in a large building located in what appears to be a barren wasteland. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building takes the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself is very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle are noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle are more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machicolations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stand two large statues.

Surrounding the Tartaros headquarters and protruding from the rock are a number of spines, these appearing quite large in size. Whether they are part of the natural landscape or were put there is unknown. This castle itself is located on a floating island, named, as well as shaped like a, Cube.

Tartaros was one of the three strongest dark guilds in Ishgar. The three guilds were called the Balam alliance which were Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros.

Inside Tartaros, the leader was sitting in his throne surrounded by his servants conducting their usual tasks. Suddenly they felt a dark energy from far and the leader stood up in surprise.

"Master END is alive... Mard Geer feels so!"

0000000000000000000000000

Far away in an unknown cave, a black dragon was resting after killing his victims and then suddenly detected a powerful presence of magic. The dragon growled irritably and decided to sense from where it is coming from then cocked its head up and whispered with a growl "E..N…D!"

**A/N: And that's all for this chapter, It has been ages since I did any writing so sorry for mistakes so now doing it as an hobby. As for pairings it is not finalized although I am leaning on Erza. This Natsu will be different say not so kind and less merciful although there will be similarities. Let me know how you think it should have gone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: In the previous chapter, Natsu was fighting a mythical being who unknowingly caused the awakening of END and with it his darker inhibitions that was well hidden and Erza was the first person to notice a bit of his changes but doesn't comment on it. Now to see how Lucy & Gray will react to his changes. For now let's continue to where we left off.**

Natsu and Erza were walking back to the village and Erza decided to ask a question "Natsu, what really happened back there?"

For a moment Natsu pondered on what to tell her then replied "There was a Siren that was creating problems in the island and I decided to take her on. Needless to say, she was far stronger than I expected."

"I see and how did you defeat her?" asked Erza with a curious brow.

"I was losing the fight then suddenly she used her supersonic scream to cause me to black out. The next moment I remember was seeing her corpse in a broken heap and a mass of destruction around me." Said Natsu while rubbing his right eye.

"That is bizarre. So you don't remember what happened during the time you blacked out?" said Erza looking at Natsu with concern.

"Not really Erza... But I do see some new changes in my person and it is quite a fitting look." said Natsu examining himself.

Erza looked at him up and down and had a slight blush "Your slight changes on you are impressive but you need a change of clothes."

"Not a problem... I have a spare set of clothes back at the village we are staying at." said Natsu with a grin.

Erza nodded and looked away "What is wrong with me? I have seen him naked so many times and we bathed together many times as well."

Natsu looked at her with confusion "Wonder what's up with Erza? She seems to be acting weird and getting a bit red faced for some reason."

Deciding to let it be Natsu did not speak further and they walked back to the village at Galuna Island to see Moka the village chief.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Natsu and Erza entered the village and were greeted by the villagers who looked part demonic due to the moon drip ritual and during the night they were turned into full demons.

"Damn flame-brain! You look like you have been run into a hurricane!" said a male who turned out to be Gray Fullbuster.

He was a spiked raven haired youth with dark blue eyes with a toned and muscular build. His Fairy Tail stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in colour. He wasn't wearing a shirt so his upper body showed his muscled torso and was wearing a silver necklace of a cross around his neck. He was wearing a dark baggy trousers and black boots.

"You can say that ice pop. The creature I fought nearly blew me to bits." said Natsu with a chuckle.

"Gray...your clothes." said Erza with a sweat drop.

"The Hell? Why it happens to me?" said Gray with frustration.

"That's because you have a habit of stripping." Said an amused female who turned out to be Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy was a slim curvaceous woman with shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing a blue and white outfit.

Natsu decided to speak up "All right guys... I need to put on some change of clothes be right back!"

Natsu walked away towards one of the village hutments and Lucy asked "Has someone noticed something different about Natsu?"

"Now that you think about it yes he looked a bit different. He was looking like he went through a transformation. And that I felt a dark presence but very tightly contained." Said Gray with a frown.

"I did notice it as well Gray. Something has happened to him when he was fighting an S class Siren that was terrorising this island." Said Erza with a thoughtful tone.

"How did he survive then?" asked Lucy with shock in her eyes.

"I don't know but I saw the devastation that was left when I found him and the creature's charred corpse was lying in a broken heap. I hope it has not given him a negative reaction." Said Erza with a sigh.

"So, Natsu does have what it takes to be an S class mage. I am proud of my rival." Said Gray with a smile.

"So, anything else you noticed Erza?" asked Lucy with concern.

"Yes, I was nearing the place where the destruction occurred and saw a dark silhouette with glowing red eyes and when I went near I saw Natsu was standing none the wiser." Replied Erza.

"Something must have happened to flame brain. And we have to find out what it is but for now let's help the villagers with their moon problem." Said Gray with a nod.

After a while, Natsu came out wearing a fresh set of clothes with a flying blue cat named Happy following him.

"Hey Guys, I am back so have you figured out what was wrong with the villagers?" asked Natsu.

"I have but let's wait till the night and enjoy the festivities. I have a theory I would like to test out." Said Erza with a nod and everyone agreed.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The Fairy tail members celebrated through the night and the village chief named Moka said "All of us wish to thank you for defeating the demon Deliora and stopping the moon drip ritual."

Erza replied "It is our pleasure besides this job has been taken illegally by one of our mages so we can't accept the reward."

"We insist because word has spread to me about the siren that was killed by Natsu if not for the job request but at least for the S class creature." Said Moka with a pleading look.

"But…" said Erza but was interrupted by Natsu "Erza, Never look a gift horse in the mouth!"

Erza sighed but Moka continued "But you need to destroy the moon so we can return to normal."

"I don't think that will be needed. Everyone stand back…" commanded Natsu.

"Natsu, What are you doing?" asked Lucy in disbelief.

"Watch me..." said Natsu with a smug grin.

Without another word a red magic circle appeared and Natsu vanished causing everyone to look in shock. Then they looked at the sky to see a dark figure appearing in the sky where the purple moon was luminescent and saw a figure doing some hand signs and to their surprise saw the purple mist getting shattered into pieces.

Natsu was floating in the air and noticed the sky was covered with the veil of purple mist. Natsu said with a smile "That explains everything!"

The next moment, Natsu was doing some hand signs and an invisible gale of force was released from his hands and the purple mist began to shatter causing the purple moon to turn back to its glowing white colour.

Satisfied, Natsu vanished from the spot and returned to the ground where everyone was waiting.

Moka looked at him in shock "The moon wasn't destroyed but it turned back to normal."

Erza then spoke up "The veil of purple mist was created due to the moon drip ritual which caused the moon to turn to a different colour."

"But why haven't they turned to normal Erza?" asked Lucy.

"That is because they are demons who can shape shift into humans. The mist caused them to lose their memories believing they were humans who turned into demons at night." Explained Erza with a smile.

Gray stood silent looking at Natsu's calm and cool gaze and began to think "There's a lot more to Natsu more than what any of us realize. First the S class creature is dead, then Erza seeing a silhouette with red eyes and now he just teleported in the sky and destroyed the mist. Who are you really Natsu? Is there something you are hiding from us?"

Natsu cocked his head towards Gray and said "What's up stripper? Do I have something on my eye?"

"Nothing flame brain! Just surprised you destroyed the mist with ease." Replied Gray.

"Oh Yeah, I could smell the air was quite odd so I figured." said Natsu with a fanged grin.

Gray did not say anything further looking away and thought "You may have surpassed everyone's expectations but mark my works Natsu I will find out what you are hiding. There is no way you can do the things I saw you do!"

Then a purple demon flew towards them and landed making Moka's eyes widen "Bobo, Is that you?"

The demon named Bobo smiled "Yes Father... It is me. I am not really dead. I just left the island to help passengers ferry to and fro."

Moka hugged his son crying with joy "My son is back!" making everyone smile at the precious moment shared.

Gray looked in surprise "But how did you survive in the storm?"

Bobo smiled and from his back wings sprouted "As father said I died after being stabbed in the chest. But We Demons won't die by being stabbed on the chest as for what happened really I decided to leave to ferry passengers using a boat. And Gray I used my wings to escape the storm."

Moka then decided to call for a feast for this revelation and everyone was overjoyed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

After a sumptuous feast, The fairy Tail mages were preparing to leave and Moka said "We in behalf of everyone award you 15 million jewels for the job well done and a golden gate key."

Erza said shaking her head "We have to refuse the jewels since as a Fairy Tail mage it is not right to take the jewels for a mission illegally taken but as a token of gratitude we will accept the Gate Key since it will be useful for our friend Lucy here."

Lucy sighed in depression over not getting any jewels but was happy to get the gate key since it was one of the twelve zodiac keys.

"Ayeee Natshuuuuu, I found you. Why did you leave me?" said Happy flying at Natsu who observed him with surprise.

Happy was bloating after having excess of fishes served by the villagers during the feast.

"What happened to you Happy?" asked Natsu with disbelief.

"The fishes were so delicious I couldn't stop eating!" said Happy rubbing his belly and then his wings vanished and he collapsed on the ground muttering no more fish.

"Happy. Let this be a lesson to you… Gluttony is a sin!" said Erza with a disapproving look.

Natsu sighed and carried Happy on his shoulders and Bobo said "Would you like me to drop you off to Magnolia?"

Erza declined "We have a pirate ship waiting for us."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy were in the ship along with the other pirates.

"Where would you like to sail to Miss Erza?" asked the pirate captain.

"Magnolia.. Will that be a problem?" said Erza with a glare.

All the pirates bowed crying "No problem at all!"

Lucy was watching agape "What really happened to them?"

"Beats me... I would not like to find out. She is fairy tail's strongest female mage for a reason." Said Gray with a shake of his head.

Natsu to everyone's surprise was not having motion sickness which he used to have while travelling on vehicles and he was watching the sea quietly while Happy was soundly sleeping on his shoulders.

Erza, Lucy and Gray were watching him with their mouths agape "No way… Is he not having motion sickness?"

Natsu looked at them quietly and said "What?"

The three of them shook their head and looked away and Natsu said with a smile "I need to put Happy in a cabin since he is sound asleep. I will be right back."

Natsu walked inside a cabin with one of the pirates leading the way as Lucy, Erza and Gray watched in silence.

"Natsu seems a little different to me and now my suspicions have increased since he is no longer having motion sickness." Said Lucy with a frown.

"He is not picking fights with me like he usually does and he is not acting like an idiot like he always does and its not sitting well with me. Any ideas Erza?" said Gray turning towards Erza who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I am not so sure Gray. That creature who fought him must have triggered something in him. And like you said Gray you felt a dark presence which was tightly contained in him?"

"What of it?" said Gray with a confused look.

"I hope that dark presence or entity within him has not caused something bad to him but he has shown a bit of positive changes. But that alone is making my suspicions correct something is not right with Natsu." Said Erza with concern.

"So, what should we do Erza?" asked Lucy with worry for Natsu.

"We wait and observe since I care for Natsu a lot. For now, I have an idea for his punishment that is he will have to fight me to prove he has what it takes to be S Class. Then I will see what Natsu is really hiding and what he is capable of." Said Erza with a smile.

"I want you to be careful Erza. I hope you don't accidently provoke him after what I seen and what you saw there is far more to Natsu than what he has shown us." Said Gray with a sigh.

"I agree with Gray. I believe when you fight him it can answer some of our questions." Said Lucy with a smile.

Erza smiled at Gray and Lucy and nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000

Natsu saw Happy soundly sleeping in bed and was sitting on the chair. He then turned off the lights and sat in the chair.

His onyx eyes began to glow crimson in the darkness "They seemed to have bought my explanation for now but I know I am not out of the woods yet. And what is this urge to kill and slaughter I am getting?"

His mind began to play scenes of gruesome murder and genocide and he shook his head "I haven't had the urge like this and what's happening to me?"

Natsu's crimson eyes closed and he gave a sigh "This is really fucking messed up! I need to learn some meditation!"

Then he opened his eyes and thought "The siren was supposed to be my first kill in cold blood but why do I feel like I have killed before? And why do I not feel sorry or guilty for it?"

"I need to sort things out... I am starting to get memories and powers I never thought I had before. What the fuck is going on though? Who am I really?" thought Natsu while staying in a thinking pose.

"Am I Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel or am I someone else?" thought Natsu once again and he dozed off.

**And that's all for now, It seems Natsu's friends are suspicious about some of his noticeable changes and how it will eventually affect him in some way or another. They will be back to Fairy Tail in the next chapter and I will see what Arc to proceed with. And lastly after careful thinking and consideration I decided that Erza will be the girl for Natsu since this Natsu is somewhat different. He needs someone strong to keep him grounded and make sure he doesn't go overboard. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Natsu and the group return to the guild. By now Erza, Gray and Lucy return to Hargeon and they are starting to notice something is not right with Natsu. What will the Fairy Tail master do in order to decide Natsu's punishment? All of us hope it won't be too drastic. This will be a filler chapter before the Phantom Lord Arc. **

Meanwhile at Tartaros guild, All the denizens were sound asleep thanks to the courtesy of a familiar raven haired youth using his sleep magic. Zeref was wandering around the castle looking for a certain artefact which turns out to the book of END.

"This is bad... the book of END has vanished. Which means Etherious Natsu Dragneel has fully awakened. I hope he is not unstable like how he used to be when I brought him back to life. I remember all too well the amount of destruction of lives he has caused." Sighed Zeref deep in thought.

Zeref then looked at an altar where the book of END was formerly kept only to find out that ashes were all that's left of that book. With a sigh, Zeref cleared out the ashes and using his magic created a replica of a book of END in its place.

"That should do then so no one can suspect the book is gone." Mumbled Zeref with a smile.

Zeref then vanished and reappeared at his castle entrance. The guards stationed there bowed before their Emperor who simply smiled "At ease my men!"

The guards stood straight and one of them said with respect "Your Highness, Dinner is ready to be served and also as Lady Brandish insisted the dessert shall be the star Mango ice-cream."

Zeref shook his head in amusement "Ahhh, I can never forget Brandish persuading me to try out that ice-cream. I assume she shall be joining me for dinner."

"Indeed your Highness! She and Lady Dimaria are waiting for you." Said another guard with a bow.

"Splendid… You all are dismissed for the day. Go and spend time with your families." Said Zeref with a smile.

All the guards bowed and said "Your Majesty is a kind and just emperor."

Zeref said with an amused smile "Enough of all that, Now off you go my men."

All the guards bowed and left for their homes.

Zeref then walked inside the palace "I will be watching you Natsu Dragneel… No Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I can't wait to see you eventually you better not disappoint your big brother."

000000000000000

Meanwhile, Team Natsu has reached the port of Hargeon thanks to the pirates dropping them. Erza then said to the captain "Thank you for dropping us to Hargeon Captain."

The Captain bowed "You are welcome Miss Scarlet. Here is our communication Lacrima to contact if you are ever in need of our services."

And he handed a communication crystal to Erza who nodded "Thank you Captain for your communication Lacrima. If needed I will be acquiring your services in the future."

She then glared at the Pirates "Will that be a problem?"

All the pirates bowed in fright "Not at all Miss Erza. We are at your service."

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy sweat dropped at their antics.

"Is she always like this?" Whispered Lucy.

"That's Erza to you." Chuckled Gray.

Lucy then looked at Natsu and asked "Natsu, are you all right? You seem really quiet and less boisterous today."

Natsu turned towards Lucy and said with a shark like grin "Yes Lucy… I had a bad dream last night."

Gray frowned and thought "What are you hiding from us my rival? We are your nakama but I guess there's only one way to find out. I hope Master will agree with this."

Erza then said to them "Lets go home guys. Master is waiting for us."

All of them replied "Hai!"

After a while they finally reached Fiore and they saw their guild from afar.

"Finally, we are home. I can't wait to get some shower." Sighed Lucy.

"All in good time Lucy… Master would like to have a word with us especially you Natsu. You have a lot of explaining to do." Said Erza with a frown.

"Fine by me Erza! I am looking forward to see what punishment he will give. Either it will be exile or probably a ban to attend S class exams." said Natsu with a smile which made them gape in shock.

"Are you sure about this Flame Brain? This was our first S class together plus you helped me get closure with Ur and Leon." Said Gray with concern.

"Also Natsu, you did kill that S class siren which I think it was awesome. You saved the people there." Said Happy with a smile.

"And thanks to you I got a new golden gate key. It means a lot to me." Beamed Lucy.

"I am sorry guys rules are rules. Rest is upto Master." Said Erza stiffly.

Others nodded with acceptance and Erza walked towards Natsu until she was eye to eye with him "Natsu.. Don't ever leave for any dangerous mission without me. I am glad you are alive and well."

She did something none of them expected she pressed her lips on his cheek and kissed him.

"That's for good luck when you deal with Master!" said Erza softly and she walked ahead.

Lucy, Gray and Happy gaped in disbelief while Happy muttered "Aye, I didn't see that coming."

Natsu stood still unmoving then his eyes began to glow crimson and his shark like grin returned "Sure thing Erza!"

Finally, they reached the Fairy Tail guild hall which was a large two story building. Fairy Tail's headquarters resided in an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"We are here now!" said Lucy with awe.

"Care to do the honors Flamebrain?" said Gray with a grin.

Natsu smirked and kicked the doors open and he yelled out "We are home!"

The inside was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar managed by a certain white haired model & S class mage at the end. Several other waitresses also assisted her. The request board was located beside the bar which was occupied by a dark skinned man with black eyes.

"Nab, take a job before I pound you into oblivion." Said Erza angrily.

The frightened Nab nodded with fear took a job and rushed out of the guild. Erza noticed the people in the guild were asleep or hung over due to excessively drinking last night.

"Sounds like they had quite a party last night." Said Natsu in amusement.

"What do I do with them?" sighed Erza shaking her head.

"Ahhh, I see you guys have returned." said a female voice.

Team Natsu turned towards the female who had spoken. She was Mirajane Strauss the current model of the Sorcerer's weekly and an S class mage of Fairy Tail. She is a fair skinned girl with long white hair which curled at the ends and had a small ponytail on top of her head. She was wearing a maroon outfit sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt.

"Hello Mira… is Master expecting us?" asked Erza with a smile.

"Yes he is. Speaking of stealing S class quest from second floor.. Natsu you have some explaining to do." Said Mira and she turned towards Natsu and was shocked to see his new appearance.

"Missed you too Mira!" said Natsu with a cheeky grin.

"Wow… Natsu you look a bit different. You look more rugged and more handsome than ever." Said Mirajane with a slight blush.

"Guess puberty came early." Said Natsu with a shrug while Mirajane was checking him out by looking at him up and down.

Lucy was watching agape and Gray was smirking with amusement. However, Erza was getting slightly annoyed at Mirajane for eyeing Natsu more than usual for some reason wondered why it was bothering her.

"Mira… if you are done… we all would like to talk to Master." Said Erza curtly.

"Oh yeah, He is inside the room he has been expecting you." Said Mirajane with a wink.

Team Natsu then went inside the study room where Master Makarov was waiting for them.

00000000000000

Inside the study room sat the Master of Fairy Tail. He was a short old man with white hair which was slightly balding. He had a white bushy moustache. He was wearing a white shirt with an orange coat. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"So, you all have returned? The mission to Galuna island was a success then." Said Makarov in a firm tone.

"Yes Master! The mission was a success." Said Erza bowing with respect.

"I see… Natsu my boy please step forward." Said Makarov looking at Natsu.

Natsu stepped forward and looked at Makarov who then said "It's so good to see you safe and sound my boy."

Suddenly, Makarov using his Titan magic enlarges his fist and punched Natsu.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR YOU STUPID BOY? I SHOULD EXPEL YOU FOR THE STUNT YOU PULLED." shouted Makarov with anger at the downed Natsu.

Gray got frightening and tried to walk away but suddenly the titan's hand caught him.

"And, where do you think you're going Gray? I told you to stop Natsu from taking this quest."

Gray tried to say "You see ummm…"

"What you kids did was beyond reckless! It was lucky none of you got killed in this mission and that Erza came along to intervene and help in finishing the quest." Said Makarov with a sigh.

Erza then explained what happened in the mission and also added the fact about the Siren faced by Natsu which made Makarov think deeply.

"So, Natsu you faced an S class creature and won? I commend you on a job well done. However, it's time to decide your punishment." Said Makarov with a nod as Natsu stood up.

"This will be your punishment. You will be fighting Gray, Erza and Lucy together and if you win you get a reward. If you lose you are forever banned from entering the S class exams. Do you accept?"

"I accept Master." Said Natsu with a nod.

"Natsu, you can't be serious." Said Lucy with shock.

"I agree with Lucy it'll be too much for Natsu." Said Erza in agreement.

Gray stood silently glaring at Natsu "At least we will now see what you are capable of… flame brain!"

Suddenly, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Erza slowly dozed off and fell asleep except for Natsu and Makarov who looked on in surprise.

Reason being a mysterious tall individual entered the study. He wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. He carries his Magic Staves on his back, which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body.

"Ahh Mystogan, what brings you here child?" said Makarov with a smile.

"There is trouble brewing. A large army which carries the insignia of Phantom is gathering on the outskirts of Magnolia and their numbers are growing as well." Said Mystogan solemnly.

"Hmmm… this is highly troubling. So the guild master of Phantom Jose Porla is upto no good." Said Makarov with a frown.

"It appears so yes!" nodded Mystogan.

Mystogan turned towards Natsu in surprise "Hello Natsu… it seems you are immune to my sleep magic."

"You must be Mystogan we finally meet at last." Said Natsu with a grin.

"That is nothing Mystogan. He defeated an S class creature who was tormenting Galuna island. Natsu is no ordinary mage." Interjected Makarov.

"Is that so?" said Mystogan with his eyes wide.

Makarov nodded "I have changed my mind. Your punishment has been altered Natsu."

"Master, I will go and take care of the Phantom divisions be alert." Said Mystogan with a bow.

"I will permit you to do so. Take Natsu with you Mystogan." Said Makarov firmly.

"But Master…." Said Natsu but Makarov put his hand.

"This is your chance to prove yourself Natsu. You want to be an S class mage don't you? Then go with Mystogan and help him destroy the Phantom Divisions and sub divisions." Said Makarov with a grin.

"Are you sure about this?" said Mystogan.

"I know what I am doing my child. Natsu's strength and power are destructive. He will be of great help to you." Said Makarov with a smile.

"All right… I am all fired up. Let's go Mystogan." Said Natsu smashing his fists.

Mystogan smiled "Come Natsu…We have work to do."

Then Natsu and Mystogan bowed and left the room to do their guild master's bidding.

Soon, the spell was broken and Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy woke up.

"Aye… What happened? I dreamt of fishes." Said Happy with a yawn.

"Yeah… It happened all of a sudden." Said Lucy rubbing her eyes.

"It was Mystogan.. wasn't it Master?" asked Erza curiosity.

"It sure was… he came giving troubling news and I sent him with Natsu." Said Makarov seriously.

"Wait Flame brain was awake from Mystogan's magic?" sais Gray with disbelief.

"Yes he was which is why I sent him on a mission with Mystogan I believe the punishment has been changed to that." Said Makarov with a smile.

"First his looks and demeanor changing, him not having motion sickness and now him being immune to Mystogan's magic? Something is not right with Natsu." Said Erza with a sigh.

"I know you four have noticed he has gone through some changes. But I have noticed something else." Said Makarov while thinking.

"What happened to Natsu?" cried Happy.

"I have felt something dark… something demonic. I could feel it's presence ever since Natsu entered the guild. That entity could probably be within Natsu it felt even worse than the Lullaby demon." said Makarov in a grim tone.

"So, what should we do master? I can't let that entity consume Natsu." Asked Erza with worry.

"For now we observe and notice anything unsual. If needed action will be taken." Said Makarov with a sigh.

All of them nodded to their guild master in agreement.

"You all can go now and relax I will be busy now. But be on guard my children war will be coming in our door anytime soon." Said Makarov.

"You can count on us Master." Said Gray clenching his fist which released ice while the other three nodded with determination for future things to come.

**And we can end the chapter here. By now you may wonder why I sent Natsu away is that with his awakening he became far more powerful so would want to leave the curbstomping for later. I wanted to make it more interesting with Phantom Lord attacking in Natsu's absence. So in the next chapter, the Phantom Lord Arc will start.**


End file.
